Together
by Shige-chan
Summary: Yoshimori Sumimura is a Kekkaishi who's always love to make desserts. Not only that, he's also in love with Tokine Yukimura, another Kekkaishi who is 2 years older. He always try to make her see him as a man, but sometimes failed. Maybe this time...?
1. New Girl

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you can all forgive me if there's any word wrong.

Please read and review !^^

Disclaimer : I do not own Kekkaishi. It only belongs to the great Yellow Tanabe.

**Together**

by Shige-chan

Chapter 1

"Oii! Tokine!" shouted a boy name Yoshimori Sumimura, a 14 year old boy who is known as a **Kekkaishi**.

What is a **Kekkaishi**?

Kekkaishi are ability users who use a technique called **Kekkai**.Kekkaiis a form of magical energy barrier which is primarily used to capture and destroy** Ayakashi** that are drawn to a **S****hin'yūchi** ("sacred land"). And that Shin'yūchiis Karasumori.

Yoshimori is the legitimate successor of the Sumimura family. His grandfather, Shigemori and mother Sumiko is a Kekkaishi aswell, thought his father Shuuji is a normal novelist who is nice and can cook. He also has 2 brothers. The elder brother is Masamori Sumimura, 21 years old. He's a Kekkaishi aswell, and the younger brother is Toshimori Sumimura, 9 years old. Thought he's the youngest, he's very mature.

And the girl that he called is Tokine Yukimura, the legitimate succesor of the Yukimura family. Her grandmother, Tokiko and father Tokio is a Kekkaishi aswell, thought her mother Shizue is completely normal. Tokine is Yoshimori's childhood friend, thought he's in love with her and he always tried to make Tokine see him as a man, yet it often failed.

"Yoshimori! I thought I told you that I don't want to mess with you in day light! And anyway, you're drinking that too much!" she shouted while pointing at Yoshimori's 4 coffee milk drink. He always drink the in the morning. "S, sorry..." is what he said. Then, Tokine just go back to walking to school while Yoshimori _petrify. _It's not confusing. Not only did she shout at him, she also "insulted" his beloved coffee milk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Karasumori Junior High School.

It was lunch time, and there was Gen Shishio, a 14 year old serious looking boy. He's an Ayakashi Majiri who is a member of the Yagyou organization that is led by Masamori Sumimura. Yoshimori doesn't like him at first, but know he thinks of him as his good-friend.

Gen also felt the same way at first, but now, he thinks Yoshimori as a special person aswell as Tokine. Then, he went to the roof top. He then saw Yoshimori. Not surprising, it's their favourite place to sleep. Bad thing is, Yoshimori was murmuring.

"... What's wrong with you now?" Gen asked, but Yoshimori didn't answer. "... Did you... Had a fight with her?" he asked again. But this time, Yoshimori answered. "What! How did you know that!" Yoshimori shouted. "Please... You're too easy to read." he said with a kind of insulting voice. "Shut it!" Yoshimori was mad aswell as embaressed. After a while, Gen took his sleep position. Not too long and they both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day.

"Hoaaaaahhhmmm..." Yoshimori yawned deeply. He was very tired from doing his Kekkaishi job till late. Good thing there was Gen and... Tokine. _I forgot... Tokine was mad at me... But, is she even more mad at me? I did ignore avoid her last night. _Yoshimori thought in his mind. After that, he sigh deeply.

TING TONG TENG TONG (Bell School's Ringing).

At Karasumori Senior High School(the building is next to the junior high), "Hey, Tokine! I heard there's an exchanged student coming to this class!" a friend of Tokine told her. "Really? A boy or a girl?" Thought she doesn't care much, she had to ask. "From what I heard, it's a girl! Great right! I hope we can be friends!^^" she answered. "R, right.."

After about five minutes, the teacher entered the class. "Class, we're going to have a new student. Please be nice to her!" said the teacher. "You may come in!" Then, she opened the dood and walked to the front of class while the teacher is writing her name on the board. "Hello! My name is Shiori Takeda! Nice to meet you all!" She introduced herself with a smile.

Thought everyone welcomed her nicely, Tokine felt a different way. _Wha..? What is this feeling? Even thought it's not strong, but there's... Some kind of spiritual power coming out of her..._ She thought. ", you may sit beside Yukimura" "Yes, teacher" she agreed then walked to a desk beside Tokine. "!" Tokine is shocked by having to sit next to a "weird" new girl. "Hi!" She started. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shiori Takeda!" she introduced herself to Tokine while trying to sit. "Ye, yeah..." sadly, that's all se can answered. _Just who is this girl? I have to talk to Yoshimori about this._ Even thought Yoshimori said it's a fight between Tokine and Him to Gen, she just thought of it as a simple talk. Bad thing Yoshimori's insensitive...

To be continued.

Well? How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. In this fanfic, I added 1 new character if you don't mind, and she is Yoshimori's...

Oops! You have to find out in the next chapter. Haha^^

Please review!^^


	2. Yoshimori's Fiancee

Ok! This is the 2nd chapter! Hope you enjoyed the 1st one^^

Oh, and thanks so much for the readers who has reviewed!^^

Disclaimer : I do not own Kekkaishi. It only belongs to the great Yellow Tanabe.

Chapter 2

Lunch break,

"Oi, Yoshimori. Wake up would'ya?" said a friend off him, trying to wake him up. His name is Tabata Hiromu, a guy who likes to gather information. "You know, Tabata. If I remembered, Yoshimori's almost never awake in class or lunch time" said another friend of him, his name is Ichigaya Tomonori, a reserved and sensible guy. It's a good thing today Yoshimori's sleeping in class, because he often uses his **Shikigami** to replace him while he sleeps on the roof.

"Mmmm... What is it? You're disturbing my sleep!" Yoshimori said with anger. "So you don't wanna know the news? I heard there's a new girl in the high school division, and she's hot! Tabata explained.

"Not interested..." he replied. "Well you could atleast know her name! It's Shiori Takeda" he told him.

"Wha, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!" Yoshimori suddenly shouted.

"Hey, hey! What's that for!" he shouted back with anger. "Hey Tabata, Yoshimori's already gone..." Ichigaya told him. "That guy..."

From a far

"Hmmm... What is Sumimura-kun doing this time I wonder...?" asked Yurina Kanda to herself. She's Yoshimori's classmate who can see Ayakashi and various other spirits, and frequently consults Yoshimori when she sees one. She also has a crush on Yoshimori(atleast that's what wikipedia had told me 0.0)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the high school division

"... Damn, I ran here without thinking. Even thought right now I'm supposed to be avoiding Tokine." he said to himself. _Does she still hates me?_ He asked in his mind(even thought we knew, she never did). "..." _But... She's here... Shiori-san. I hope Tabata's right about her name. _Thought him. He kept thinking about both Tokine and Shiori, until he heard a voice, "Tokine-saaann!" a girl's voice who sounded very familiar to him.

"W, what is it, Takeda-san?" Tokine's still keeping distance from her because of her spiritual energy. Yoshimori couldn't sense it because he's to busy thinking. "Hey, I heard you have a childhood friend in the junior high divis..." She was about to continue talking, but stopped because she saw someone who's very familiar to her. "Yoshimori-kun" she said. "!" _Wha..? _Tokine's confused. "Shiori-san!" "Yoshimori-kun!" Both of them overjoyed and hugged each other, while Tokine is still confused. _They... Know each other..?_

The 2 of them were really excited. They go on, and on with their chat, until they were stop by someone. "Hey, Yoshimori!" Shouted Tabata. He ran to Yoshimori along with Ichigaya who's following him without a reason. "Tabata!" "Geez! Why did you ran off just like that?" he complaint. "So, sorry" Yoshimori apologized. "Hey, are you Yoshimori's friends? Nice to meet you! I'm Shiori Takeda!" She introduced herself again. "! You're the new girl! So kawaii" Said Tabata with a red face. "You seemed to know Yoshimori Takeda-san." Ichigaya said.

"Hmm? Well if you must know, Yoshimori and I... We're FIANCEE'S. "Eh?" Tokine, Tabata and Ichigaya were "unconnect" for a moment. Then...

"!" The 3 of them shouted.

"Hey, hey. You're not supposed to tell them that!" Yoshimori complaint. "Why? It's true." Shiori replied. _Fiancee's? She's Yoshimori's fiancee? … How come I... Never knew...? _Tokine asked to herseld in her mind. While looking at Tokine, _Tokine...? _Yoshimori's confused. Meanwhile, there's Gen who was watching the five of them the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

22.35 P.M.

At the house of Yukimura.

_I guess it's time to get ready huh..? _Tokine then changed her clothes to her Kekkaishi uniform. Then she took her staff. _So she's Yoshimori's fiancee, huh? Then no wonder I sensed some spiritual energy coming for her. But... How come I didn't realize? Ofcourse Yoshimori knows other girls and can chat with them! It's just that...Why is my heart feeling so...?_Deg Degh Degh "..."

22.45 P.M.

"What am I thinking at a time like this! I have to get going!" Then, Tokine ran out of her house and went to Karasumori. "Heeeyy. What's wrong Honey?" Asked the Yukimura's "Ghost Dog", Hakubi. He's over 400 year's old. "You looked annoyed by something." Responsed to Hakubi's words, she gave him a _death glare_. "J, just asking..." He said while sweating. "... Nothing... It's nothing..." Then, she continue running to Karasumori.

23.05 P.M.

At Karasumori High School

Finally, Tokine's arrived. There she saw Gen who's apparently just done killing an Ayakashi. Ofcourse, Gen noticed her. "... It's rare to see you arriving long after him." he said. "What?" She said with a confusing tone. "What do you meant, Gen-kun?" Before Gen had the chance to explained, both of them suddenly heard voices. "Hoi! Josso! Ketsu! Metsu!"(And we all know who that was). "Yoshimori?"_ Yoshimori came before me? That's definitely rare. _

Tokine is surely confused. She was about to join in until, "Ketsu! Metsu!" shouted the girl who she's been keeping an eye to, Shiori(Shiori's a Kekkaishi too). "Huff! See Yoshimori-kun? I told you if we came early, we can kill more Ayakashi then Gen-kun!^^" "Haha, you're right!" He said with a smile. "Well, that's true..." Gen said with a low voice. _So that's why Yoshimori came before me... _

"_..." _While looking at Yoshimori, _He never smiled like that in front of me... If you're so happy just by being with her then... What am I... To you...? _Tokine, who's face covered with bangs then walked away slowly. "Hey, where're you going?" Asked Gen. "Home. With the three of you, you guys won't need my help." She answered. "..."

"Hey Yoshimori? Isn't that the Yukimura girl and the Ayakashi Majiri boy?" Asked Madarao, a "Ghost Dog" who is over 500 hundred years old and belongs to the Sumimura. "Hmm? You're right. Hey! What's Tokine doing with that Shishio!" he shouted to himself. "! Yoshimori, you...?" Shiori said. "Hmm? What is it...?" he asked. "..."

Tokine just walked away, not noticing an Ayakashi preparing to attack her. "!" "What the...! Gen's shocked. _When did that thing appeared!_ "! TOKINEEEEEE!" Shouted Yoshimori. Ofcourse, because she's thinking to much she doesn't sensed the Ayakashi. Even Madarao and Hakubi didn't. Fortunately, there's someone who noticed, but unprepared, Shiori.

She ran asfast as she could, then jumped in front of the Ayakashi, letting her body takes the damage. Everyone there could only watch with eyes wide open, not believing what they saw. For Yoshimori, a moment captured his eyes with a certain memory. It was years ago, when Tokine, saving him and got badly injured in her right arm. Now... It's like deja vu. "Shiori... !"

DEGH!

To be continued.

And that was the 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.^^

Please tell me what you think with reviewing.

Thanks a lot!

Please wait for the next chapter!^^


	3. 7 years ago

Hi guys! Time for the 3rd chapter! Please enjoy^^

Disclaimer : I do not own Kekkaishi. It only belongs to the great Yellow Tanabe.

Chapter 3

"Shiori... SHIORI!"

Yoshimori could only shout and run to her. Fortunately, Gen has already kill the Ayakashi so no one else could get hurt. Still... Someone did... "Shiori! Shiori! Wake up, please!" Tokine just stood there with a shocked face while Yoshimori could only shout, hoping Shiori could open her eyes. But she couldn't hear a thing. There's blood all over flowing from her right arm. It's just like back then. The darkness he has seen, he's seing it again... "SHIORI!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

01.07 A.M.

It was morning, and Shiori hasn't open her eyes. It was very fortunate that she made it with Shuji's and Shigemori's help. Right now, she's sleeping peacefully. Yoshimori's sitting in her room, leaning to the wall. He can only see her sleeping face while rememberin what happened years ago. _Thankgodness... Thankgodness she... They're alive_...

He kept thinking, until was interupt by someone who opened the door quietly. "Yoshimori" His father whispered "I think you should go to bed. It's this late." he suggest. "No... I wanna stay here." he replied. "... Well then, atleast let me get you blanket. I don't want you to catch a cold." "Alright".

02.01 A.M.

"..." _I can't believe that... The Shiori I know could be like this. I always remembered, she's always..._

**Flashback**

7 years ago at Shinomori, a Shin'yūchi just like Karasumori. But It doesn't draw that many of Ayakashi's.

"Shige-jii, why are we here?" Asked the little Yoshimori. "We're here to see an old friend of mine." He answered. "Then, why did I have to come?" He asked again. "Well, the thing is, I want you to meet his daughter. She's 2 years older thought." He explained. _The same age as Tokine, then._ "Ah, we're here!" "! Wow! It's huge!" "Yes, well he's really rich, but a nice guy." His grandfather told him.

Then, the 2 of them saw a man who coincidently opened the gate. "Ohh, Shigemori-sama! Long time no see!" "Ah, it really has been, huh, Shiro-san?" "I was about to go shopping with my daughter before you come, you see." He explained with a smile. "Oh, is that her then?" Looking at the girl beside her father. "Yes, this is my daughter, Shiori. She's a Kekkaishi just like me. _Wow, she's cute... B, but, Tokine is cuter! M, maybe... _Yoshimori said in his mind while Shiori just looking at him. And is that your grandson?" The man asked. "Yes, this is Yoshimori, Shuji and Sumiko's daughter." "Ohh I see. Okay then, why don't we all go inside." He suggeted. Then they all got into the Takeda household.

About 10 minutes later.

"Hey. You're Yoshimori-kun, right?" She asked instantly. "Ye, yeah! Ta, Takeda-san..." He answer while shying. "Hey, don't call me by my family name. Why don't you just call me Shiori? I'm aready calling you Yoshimori-kun!" She said. "Ah, umm...!" _I'm really not used to calling other girls beside Tokine by their first name...-_-'' _"Shi, Shiori...-san...?" Waiting for a reply. "... Well, not satisfied with the "-San", but it'll do! Nice to meet you, Yoshimori-kun!" Smiling while handing her hand, waiting for a shake. "R, right! Shiori-san!" He shake her hand and smiled back.

"... By the way, what's Shige-jii talking about with your dad, Shiori-san?" He asked. "Sumimura-sama you meant? Well... Since my father once told me, I guess it's about..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the guest room, Shigemori and Shiro were chatting while looking at Yoshimori ans Shiori who're chatting in the yard too. "So, Shiro-san. What do you think of my grandson?" Shigemori asked. "Hmm? I think he's a good boy. Look, Shiori's already like him. We could see by seing her cheerful smile." Said Shiro smiling. "But Yoshimori is kind of a crybaby." "Hahaha, Shiori can handle that. She's like a sister to all boy's under her age." he said while laughing.

"... So it's alright for him to be your daughter's fiancee?" "That's what you want to talk by coming here, right? I think they're a perfect match. But..." "But...?" Shigemori waited for an answer. "They're still just kids. Sooner or later, they might find other person who they love and not each other." Shiro explained. "... You're right. For the time being, just let the two of them be fiancee's" "Yeah... Thought it's too early for them." Then, they just continue their chat.

Near the pond.

"Ehhh! Us! Fiancee's! But we've only just met!" Yoshimori's shocked. "It's alright, I don't thinks it's that serious because we're still little kids. But when we grow up, I don't know." She explained. "Uhh..." Yoshimori's just sweating while Shiori's looking at him. "... Yoshimori-kun?" She started. With a little trembled voice, he said "wh, what is it? Shiori-san?" "You're in love with someone, aren't you?" "Wha, what! No, I'm...!" "Hahha i'm only kidding Yoshimori-kun! Kidding!" She said while laughing. "Uggh...!" Yoshimori shy and frustrated. _But still, I really want to know who the girl is._SHiori wondered in her mind.

**Flashback End.**

_After that, Shige-jii and I went home. Well, that's not the last time I saw her. Shige-jii sometime's brought me to Shinomori to play while helping her exterminate Ayakashi's. _

"... Ohh, Shiori-san..." _Wake up, will you? We've only just met after a long time and I really didn't expect you on this position..._ Yoshimori just kept thinking. His bang's was covering his face. It's heard like he was crying. It was cold that night... But then, a sudden voice stopped his tears.

"U, uhh...? Yoshimori...-kun...?" It was Shiori's voice. "...!" Shiori-san!"

Finally, she opened her eyes.

To be continued.

Ok! 3rd chapter's over!

Again, please tell me what you think by reviewing!^^

Now, off to the next chapter !


	4. Hurt

Time for the 4th chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own Kekkaishi. It only belongs to the great Yellow Tanabe.

Chapter 4

"Yoshimori...-kun...?" It was Shiori's voice. _Shiori...-san...! She opened her eyes. She's... Awake...! _"Shiori-san! You're awake!" He shouted with joy. "Mmmh... Yoshimori-kun. Not so loud... -_-" She comlaint. "Oh, s, sorry... Are you okay now?" He asked with a worrying tone. "... What... Happened...?" "It's... Kind of a long story..." Yet Yoshimori tell her all that happened.

Then, "... I see... That was pathetic of me... Hhhh..." Said Shiori sighing. "What! No you're not! What you did is a great thing! Not all people would save another person and get that kind of wound, I meant...! Y, You could've... Died..." Said Yoshimori with a sorrowfull face. "... But I'm not right? You can calm down now..." She said with a smile. "...! But still...! I couldn't... Protect you, and her..." He said with a low voice. "You meant Tokine right? Ofcourse, I knew that you'd be more crushed if it was her who've got wounded." "!" Yoshimori's shocked. "I... Shi, Shiori-san I..."

He was about to say something, but Shiori stopped him, "It's alright, Yoshimori-kun. I know, that you're in love with her." She said. "WHAT! No way! Why would I..!" "Don't complaint with me! You're too easy to read!" Shouted her. "...! B, but...!" "It's okay. I know from the first moment we met again. Your eyes was always watching over her." She explained. Yoshimori could only see her smiling face that seems to know everything. "... Ano, Shiori-san...?" He started. "Yes, what is it...?" She wondered. "... I... I'm really... Sorry." He apologized. Hearing that, Shiori's eyes went wide for a moment. But seing Yoshimori's face made her smile. "Don't worry about it." She said.

It was 02.30 in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 days later, 07.00 A.M.

There was Tokine who was walking to school. "Hmm..." _It's been 3 days, and Yoshimori hasn't come to school. Well, he did come at night for Kekkaishi duties, but it seems whenever I want to talk with him, he always ran off. _"Damn... Is it because of Takeda-san...?" …

_I'm really stupid. It's been 3 days, and I haven't thank Takeda-san. How stupid of me, to think about Yoshimori and Takeda-san when I'm in debt to her...?_

Tokine kept thinking, until one of her friend called her name. Her name is Kirara Kawakami. "Tokineeee!" "! Kirara?" "Heyy, how's your boyfriend huh? I think it's been 3 days since I last saw him!" She said with a cheerful tone. "W, what? Yoshimori, you meant? He's not my boyfriend! He's just a childhood friend! Anyway, he's still a kid!" She complaint, "... Really? Just that...? … I think he's in love with you, and you know, he's not gonna be a kid forever. In 2 or 3 years, I bet he's gonna be a man that you can count on!" She explained while looking at Tokine. "...!" _Yoshimori... A man that I can count on? _She started thinking again, until Kirara tells her something, "Hey, is that him?" Kinda shocked, "Wha? Who?" She wondered. "Yoshimori ofcourse! Hey, is he with another girl...? Kirara looked closely, and...

"WHAT! Isn't that Takeda? The new transfer student who's said to be sick in 3 days!" She said with a shocked. "...!" _Yoshimori...?_"... I thought so..." "Eh? What did you say?" She expected an answer, but Tokine just ignored her and kept walking. _So you really like that girl, huh... Yoshimori? ... And you look... so happy with her... _Tokine looked at Yoshimori's face with a sorrowfull face. No one notice that face, ecxept for Gen who looked at her from someone's roof. "..." _That Yukimura... What's she thinking...?_ He thought. Then, he jumped from roof to roof for the destination is the school. Ofcourse, he still act carefull so that nobody will see nor notice him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch break, at the cafeteria.

There was Tokine and her friend, Kirara who's eating. "Nee, Tokine? See that? Yoshimori's not just walking her to school, she even make him carry her lunch. And anyway, this isn't the junior high cafeteria. Who does she think? A queen? I thought she was a nice girl?" She complaint. "Well, she kinda is, Kirara..." "Eh...?" "Her hand. It hasn't healed, I guess..." Tokine said. "What? You meant she's hurt?" Kirara wondered. "Huh, uh, y yeah! Yoshimori told me the other day...!" She had to lie. There's no way she will tell her it's because of an Ayakashi. "..."

Meanwhile, at the roof, there's Gen who's in his sleeping position. He should be sleeping like always, but not this time. He's thinking of something. "... That guy..." _Is he really in love with that Takeda...? _He asked in his mind. "..." _Stupid, what am I thinking? _After a while, he then close his eyes and sleep.

After School.

Tokine just got out of the school building. She was sighing, just wanted to go home and get some sleep, until he saw the boy that made her feel uneasy this days. _Yoshimori...? Wait...! Is he waiting for me as always...? _For an unknown reason, she felt happier seing him wait in his usual position. It was a slight hope, but... "Yoshimori-kun!" a girl shouted. "!" And we all know who that girl is. _Takeda-san...! _"! Shiori-san!" Yoshimori looked at her and smiled. He smiled to her like not even noticing Tokine. Then the 2 of them walked home.

"... I see..." _So it's not me... _Tokine's face just covered with bangs. It's unseen, but there's a slight tears flowing through her face. _Just what am I thinking...? _Then, she just went home.

22.47 P.M.

"Ok! I'm off!" Said Yoshimori who just finished wearing his shoes. "Wait a second, Yoshimori !" Said Shiori holding him. "Mmm? What's wrong, Shiori-san?" He wondered. "... Why don't you... Talk to Tokine-san?" "Ehh?" "I meant, this days you've been taking care off me. And I presume, you haven't talked with her after that incident, even on your Kekkaishi duties right? Are you ignoring her?" She said then asked. "What? No, I'm not! … Ehh, well... Umm, lately I have been focus on my job and had been trying to go home as soon as I can." He explained.

"Ohh? And I presume, because of THAT focus, you've not talk with her right? Because of me too that is. Now, tonight I want you to talk to her, the girl you like, okay?" "! B, but I...!" "And don't push yourself too hard! NOW GO!" She shouted. "R, right!" Then, Yoshimori went to Karasumori, along with Madarao.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

23.15 P.M.

Yoshimori arrived at Karasumori. Coincidently, he saw Tokine. Then he said "ah! Oii! Tokine!" "...!" _Yoshimori! W, why did he talked to me? _(To be more specific, "shouted") "..." _Maybe it's because that girl isn't here. Damn him...!_ She then throw her face from him then ignored him. "Oii! Tokine! Answer me would you?" He shouted again. Then he approached her. "Tokineee! I wanna talk!" "!" With jus 1 sentence, Yoshimori made Tokine angry.

"What did you say! You wanna talk, huh! Now you wanna talk!" She shouted angrily at him. Ofcourse, he was shocked. "W, what are you getting so angry about? I just wanna talk!" "About what! About that Takeda again! You spoiled brat!" She shouted even more. "To, Tokine" Yoshimori said with a low voice. "So you wanna talk when she's not here, huh! Do I really came 2nd for you! Is that it!" "Tokine, what's wrong with you! You're usually not like this!" He complaint. "So what! What does it matter to you, huh! That's it! D, don't come near me again! This time I meant it!" She shouted and shouted. But ine the last part of sentence, she sounded like wanted to cry.

Yoshimori was shocked and confusing, yet some of her words kind of made him angry. Without a word, Tokine just walk passed him, then "... Uggh, FINE!" He shouted while his bang's covering his face. Tokine was shocked, then turned to see him and thought, _Wha...! Yoshimori just...! _"If that's what you want, fine! And I just wanted to say sorry! And if this is what you want then, I WON'T COME NEAR YOU AGAIN!" He shouted. After that, Yoshimori used Kekkai to jumped and jumped further away from her. "...!" Yoshimori!" She shouted. Ofcourse Yoshimori heard that, but he ignored her. The 2 of them... Are hurt.

"Y, Yoshimori..." She said. _Wh, why did I do that...? Why did I got really hot tempered back then? _"...!" _W, wait a minute...! _She remembered and realized something. "_Soon, He's gonna be a man that you can count on" … Yoshimori... I'm... So stupid... I'ts my fault from the beginning... I've alway's treated him as a child. Not even knowing when he started to act as a man. Now, he can even get mad at me, or answering me with a harsh tone. … I'm... so stupid...! _Tears flowing on Tokine's face. She's mad at herself for not understanding Yoshimori, and she's mad for getting so mad and jealous of him. _Wait...! Jealous...? Does that meant, I'm... In love with...?_

Tokine kept thinking and thinking. Not knowing and just realized that there's an Ayakashi that's so big and was prepared to attack her. She made the same mistake, twice. "...! Ukh!" _YOSHIMORI! _It was too late for her, that was she thought. But then, in an instant she was pushed by a strong hand, letting himself have the damage. And he did. Blood was everywhere. His stomach was torn. Yes, it was Yoshimori that saved her. Madarao and Hakubi can only watch with shock and eyes wide open. It was horrible.

All she can do was watch on the ground, letting her eyes became big and wide open. It's... to much. A conflict between 2 Kekkaishi's have result this. _We can never be together again..._ Was it too late...? "YOSHIMORI!"

To be continued.

And that's the end of chapter 4.

Will Yoshimori live! Or will he die! Find out in the next chapter!


	5. End of The Bloody Fight

Next 5th chapter !

Disclaimer : I do not own Kekkaishi. It only belongs to the great Yellow Tanabe.

Chapter 5

"Yoshimori! YOSHIMORI!" Tokine shouted and shouted, but ofcourse, Yoshimori couldn't hear a thing. Yes, due of shockness and losing a lot of blood, he could not hear Tokine's voice. The voice that belongs to the person he loves the most. He was just thankful nothing happened. Not injured, hurt, or anything. But in case he didn't notice, she did got hurt. Not physically, but mentally. Her heart was just got hurt because of her unwareness towards Yoshimori. But this time, after seing Yoshimori got badly injured because of herself, it got much worse.

Tokine's body is shaking. She can only see him lying there with blood all over. _What should I do? What should I do? I can't move my body... Why...? Why now? I have to go to him... To his side! _"YOSHIMORI!" She shouted again, while desperately trying to move her body. She needs to be with him. She needs to. But, "!" _The Ayakashi! _Tokine failed to sensed the Ayakashi again. It's because she was thinking to much of Yoshimori. "Hoooneeyy!" "Hei! Yukimura girl!" Hakubi and Madarao shouted. _Is this... The end...? _She thought it was over. But then...

"Wha... !" She was extremely shocked but grateful inside seing Gen slashed the Ayakashi. But he did not slashed it perfectly "Cih!" Unbalanced, Gen was almost attacked by the Ayakashi. It was so close to him. Then... "Ketsu!" "What the...!" "METSU!" A voice shouted to form a Kekkai. It was Yoshimori's voice... Tokine and Gen could see him panting. It's a good thing the Kekkai was big, because the Ayakashi is also big. The next thing is, the Ayakashi was destroyed along the Kekkai. After that, with a mind that had been cleared a little, Tokine grabbed her staff and Tenketsu it. It's over... The bloody fight is over. Now the question is, will Yoshimori survive...?

Finally, Tokine manage to run to Yoshimori's side. "Yoshimori!" Tokine touched his body while looking at him. He's panting. He's in despair... Agony. "Damn, this guy... He's badly injured, yet he could manage to create a Kekkai that big, plus destroying it." Said Gen. He sounded like complaining about how Yoshimori fight, but in truth, he takes of Yoshimori and idiot because he could've died. _Gen-kun... He's right...! Yoshimori should've stayed there, but because he doesn't want anyone to get hurt, he...! _"..."

"Gen-kun...!" "What is it?" Answered him to Tokine. "Please, could you carry Yoshimori?" Tokine begged. Ofcourse Tokine can carry him, but with a shaking body like that, they may just fall, and Yoshimori's wound might get bigger. "Yeah. We have to hurry !" Then, Gen carefully lift him up and carry him like a piggy-back ride. Next, they head to Yoshimori's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

00.59 P.M.

There was Shiori who's sitting on the tatami, leaning to the wall. _Yoshimori sure is taking time. I wonder if he's ok..._ She thought. She kept thinking, until someone disturb her, "Shiori-chan? You're not sleep yet?" Asked Yoshimori's father, Shuuji. "Ah, no Shuuji-san. I'm waiting for Yoshimori-kun." She answered. "Umm, I think you should sleep, because Yoshimori usually come home la..." Shuuji was about to say something, but the sound of the door opening stopped him. "Oh, that must be him ! I'll welcome him right away !" Shiori said while running towards the door. "Ma, matte, Shiori-chan !" Shuuji called her while running towards the door too. "You're still recuperating ! That's why you shouldn't push yourself to har...!" Again, his words was disturbed. "Yoshimori..." He said with eyes big open, not believing what he saw.

He's eyes were lying to him. He saw his own son, flesh and blood, who was carried by a panting and tired Gen, covered in blood. "Yoshimori..." Shuuji and Shiori couldn't bare seing it. It's a terror. "YOSHIMORI!" He ran over to his son, panicking, while Shiori just stood there not believing what she saw. "Ngg... Shuuji-san, what is with all the ruckuss? WHAT!" Shigemori who's been woke up by all the panicking voices was shocked. He saw the terror too. His own grandson... "YOSHIMORI! What happened to him! All the blood!" "! Yoshi-nii!" Shouted Toshimori who's accidently saw his injured brother while on his way to the wash room. Everybody was panicking.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted someone. It was Shiori. "Now is not the time to be panicking! Gen! Bring Yoshimori to the Masamori's room!(Because his room is the nearest) Toshimori! Bring bandages now! Tokine! Prepare hot water! Shuuji-san and Shigemori-sama, please help me!" She ordered. "R, right!" Everyone answered. They all did their job.

Hours have past. 1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours.

Finally, the blood had stopped. Yoshimori, has survived... "Th, Thankgodness !" Shuuji said in relieved. "2 minutes left, and he would've..." Shigemori said but stopped in the last word. "The main thing is, he's survived an alive. Shuuji-san, Shigemori-sama, Gen, Toshimori, and Tokine. Thanks for your hard work..." She thanked all of them. They just smiled in relieved.

Tokine just look at him for a while. The next thing she does is, "I'll be heading to my home now." "Ah, yes. Thankyou for your help, Tokine-chan" Shuuji said. _But I'm the one who hurt him in the first place... Tha's what she thought._ After that, Tokine left, while Gen stayed in the Sumimura's house. "..."

"Matte, Tokine-san." Said Shiori stopping her while she's already outside the house. Tokine was confused. She suddenly called her by the last minute. Then she said, "What is it, Takeda-san?" "... Yoshimori... Did he got wounded, by protecting you?" She asked. "...!" Tokine was shocked. But it is true. "... I was right..." Said Shiori sighing with a smile. "W, what do you meant? And why are you smiling? I'm the one who hurt him! He nearly got killed because of me! I... I...!" Tokine kept blaming on herself, until... "...!" Shiori hugged her, trying to calm her. "Ta, Takeda...-san...?" Tokine's confused. With all that had happened, this came along. Why does she has to be hugged by her rival? _Wait. What does that mean? Rival? For what? _She kept thinking on her mind.

"I was right..." Shiori started. "Eh? Takeda-san?" "You're in love with him aren't you? Yoshimori-kun I meant." "WHAT! Wha, what do you meant! I can't possibly...!" _Wow... Her reaction was exactly the same as Yoshimori-kun when I asked him if he likes Tokine-san... _Shiori thought while Tokine's just panicking. Then, she smiled. "It's nothing to be concern off... Anyway, Tokine, I just wanted to tell you that Yoshimori-kun and I are just fiancee's. Nothing more or less." "Eh? Wait, seriously? I mean, the 2 of you were always together, at school or even on Kekkaishi duties!" She said. "What? No! He's just being near me because I've never been in Karasumori! And I tell you, he's being nearer to me because I was hurt, that's all!" She explained.

"A, are you sure?" Tokine tried to reasure. "Uhuh. So don't worry about it. And stop thinking too much, it will distract your mind on your Kekkaishi job!" Shiori said. Hearing that, Tokine realized that all this time she'd been thinking wrong. And because of that, Yoshimori even got hurt. "... Ahh... I see... I'm such a fool..." "Wha...?" I can't believe all this time my mind is making a fool out of me..." "..." Hearing that, Shiori smiled. Then, "But, because of that, you finally realize your feelings towards Yoshimori, right?" "...!" "Yes, but I...!" "No buts! Anyway, Tokine-san, I think it's time for you to treat him as a man a little right?" She said. "A, ahh...! U, ummm..." _He's not gonna be a kid forever. Soon, he's gonna be a man that you can count on ! "..._ Right... I guess your right, Takeda-san." Tokine said while smiling. "Hmph, not 'Takeda' but 'Shiori'! Okay?" "...! … R, Right, Shiori!" "Great! Now I can call you Tokine! Hahaha" "Yeah!" Then, the 2 of them laugh lightly. It was nice now both of them had become friends.

After that, Tokine entered her house. So as Shiori, entering the Sumimura house. Meanwhile, there was Gen who's sitting on a tree. Yes, he had been watching and hearing they're talk, from start to end. "..." Suddenly, there's a sound.

Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! It was Gen's ringtone.(Sorry, I don't know how his ringtone sound like.-_-) "...!" _It's from Touryo(_Chief Masamori he meant). "Moshi-moshi." "_Ahh, Gen. How's everything there? Is it undercontrol?" _Masamori asked. Hearing that question made Gen think for a moment. "_Gen...?" _Masamori asked again. "... Touryo... Please don't panic when I tell you this..." Gen begged. "_What is it?" _Masamori's tone turned a little serious. "... Sumimura... I meant your brother is..." Gen continued his report, and it made Masamori shocked. "_WHAT! Is that true!"_ Masamori shouted while still in shock. "Ye, yes, right now I'm at your house still checking on him" Gen answered. "_... I see... Well then, I'll try to be there tomorrow morning! See you!" _Then, Masamori just shut he's phone. "... I told him not to panic..." _… This is the first time I heard Touryo panicked. I guess he is he's brother, huh...?_

It was 3 in the morning. Gen decided to go get some sleep. On the way to go inside the house, he saw someone sitting on the grass leaning to a tree. A tree next to where he was sitting. And that person is Shiori. "..." _I can hear her sob. She's... Crying...? _Gen is not the tipe who would cheer someone up. But over the pass months, he has learned much from Yoshimori, and that made him changed "a little". "... Takeda...?" He started. "... Call me Shiori... * sob *" "..." Silence grew between them. Then, "Would you... Sit with me for a moment...? Just for a while" She said whil crying. Ofcourse Gen can't she her tears because she hided it. But it doesn't change the fact he could hear her sobbing. Can't say no to her, he the sit beside her.

It was silent, thought there was sobbing. "... Hey..." Gen started. "It's Shiori..." "Uggh... Shiori...-san...? "Just Shiori..." "... T_T" It was hard for Gen to call a girl by her first name with the 'san", let alone without it. "... Shiori..." "... What is it?" She asked with her face still unseen because it is hide by her arm.(Her position is knees in front of he chest, and arms on the knees) "... You love him, don't you...?" Hearing that made Shiori shocked a little. No one knew about that ecxept her father. "... Wow... You knew huh?" "Yeah..." He answered quickly. "Yoshimori-kun is really lucky. The person he loves also loves him." She said, while Gen just listen to her. "... I guess that's a goodbye for my first love then, huh? It's been 7 years..." "You love him for that long?" Gen asked. "It's not that long, compared to Yoshimori-kun. Hahha" She answered while laughing. "..."

Then, both of them look at each other face. It's like they completely understand each other. "... It's nice huh? To have a friend like Yoshimori-kun?" She started. "Eh?" Gen's confused. "Well, he really is naïve. No matter what happens, he refuses to let his fiancee, his best friend, or the one he loves get hurt." "..." They continue to stare at each other for a while. Then, "Okay then, I think it's time I go to bed! Nee, Gen?" "W, what is it?" "... Arigatou !" She said with an angelic smile. "...!" Gen just surprised seing her smile. He was drapped in silence. After that, Shiori went inside the house to get some sleep while Gen's just thinking and keep sitting on his last position. "... What she told me about Sumimura..." _His fiancee means Shiori, and the one he love is definetly Yukimura. So... His best friend is... Me...?_ It was slight, but Gen definetly felt happiness, thought he didn't even realized it.

Strange... Just 1 or 2 words can make people happy.

To be continued.

The end of chapter 5.


	6. Tokine's feelings

Now's the time for the 6th chapter !

Disclaimer : I do not own Kekkaishi. It only belongs to the great Yellow Tanabe.

Chapter 6

It was morning. About 5 hours after Yoshimori had stabled. "Tokine!" A sudden voice called to Tokine's name who's just got out of her house, and on the way to go to her school. It was Shiori. "Ahh, Shiori-san!" Tokine replied her call. Hearing that made Shiori's smile dissapeared a little. "Hey, I thought I told you to call me 'Shiori'!" She complaint. "Ohh, sorry. I'm still not used to it. So... 'Shiori'?" And those words made Shiori smile again "Right!". Then, the 2 of them went to school together.

"So, umm. How's Yoshimori doing?" Tokine suddenly asked. "Well, no changes. He's bleeding had stopped, but we still have to change his bandages. He's still sleeping." She explained. "I see. Oh, where's Gen-kun?" She asked again. "I think he's not going to school today. Don't know why, thought." "... And, what about you?" She asked the 3rd time, but this time Shiori's counfused. "Eh? What do you meant?" This time, Shiori's the one who asked. "Your right hand I meant. Is it alright to go to school without Yoshimori? Since your always with him after your hand got injured." She explained. "Hmm? But I've got you right?" "Eh? Me?" Tokine's confused. "You'll take care of me while Yoshimori's not around, right?" She asked with a smile, and that made Tokine sigh little. "... Sure" "Great!" And they continue they're walk to school.

Meanwhile, at the Sumimura's. "Good. I've finally finished up changing the bandages!" Shuuji-san said while throwing he's breath. "Arigatou for your help, Gen-kun!" Shuuji said thankfully. "H, hi..." Gen said. Shuuju just smiled looking at Yoshimori who's sleeping soundly, but it was cut of by him, hearing sound of the door opening. "Ng? Who might that be? I'll get it while you stay here ok, Gen-kun?" Shuuji said with a smile. "Y, yeah..." After a moment, Shuuji reach the front door, a little shocked to see his first son who hasn't been around, Masamori.

"Masamori?" "I'm home, otou-san." He said. Then, he asked "Where's Yoshimori?" "A, ahh... He's in your room. Did you hear?" "Yes, I did. Gen told me." He said while reaching his room. _So that's why he came back. Masamori..._ Shuuji thought while smiling. Not taking his time, Masamori quickly opened his door. There, he saw Yoshimori who's sleeping soundly with he's pyjamas and Gen who's a little shock seing his Touryo. "Touryo..." He said. "... Gen... How is he...? How did this happened?" Asked Masamori while he's taking his seat next to Yoshimori's futon. "... Actually..." Then, Gen told him all that has happened, from start to end.

"... I see... Thankgodness he's still alive..." Masamori sighed deeply while closing he's eyes, thanking God. "..." _Touryo... I never saw this sad and worrying face of him... Even if he doesn't look like he didn't care about Sumimura, but deep down, I know he really... _Gen just kept thinking in his mind while Masamori just kept looking at Yoshimori and placed his hand on Yoshimori's forehead. "... Thankyou Gen. For your help I meant" Said Masamori thanking him. "I didn't help much. It was Shiori who did almost all the work. Even with her injured arm..."

"Shiori? Shiori Takeda you mean?" Masamori asked. "Yes, she's been her for over a week." He answered. There's 2 thing that confused Masamori. First, Shiori who came, and 2nd, Gen who called a girl's name. Her first name. _My... How he has changed... I think it's because of this brother of mine. Yoshimori..._ For a while, silence grew between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 days later.

"It's been almost 5 days, and Yoshimori still hasn't woken up I think." Tokine said to herself. _I want to know how he's doing by asking Shiori, but she's absent today. I wonder why..._ She thought. "Hey, Tokine?" Said one of her friend, Madoka. "Ng? Madoka? What is it?" She asked. "Where's that cute boyfriend of yours? Lately, I notice you're not with him." She said with a smile like teasing. "EH! Boy friend! Let me guess, it's Kirara who told you...?" "Hi! She did!" She said. "How many times do I have to tell, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled out. "Ohh? Don't get so worked up. Anyway, there's someone who wants to talk to you, there!" She said while pointing at the door.

"Ng? That's..." Tokine look at Madoka's point of direction. There's a junior high student. It's a girl, and her name is Yurina Kanda. _That's... Yoshimori's classmate? The one who can see ghost. _Then, Tokine walk towards her and went to the roof with her to talk. "Ano, Sumimur-kun's onee-san, I, I meant Yukimura-san!" She said with a shaking voice. The's her habit, I guess. "Yes, what is it?" Tokine asked while waiting for her question. "Umm... It's been 5 days and Sumimura-kun's not here at school. I meant, is he sick or something?" "...!" That question made Tokine shocked for a moment.

_D, damn, what should I tell her? I can't say Yoshimori's got badly injured in his stomach because of an Ayakashi attack, she might get panicked. _"Umm, well, he's just got a bad fever that's all. I think in another 2 or 3 days he'll come." She said, forcing a smile. "Oh, I see. Then, thanks for telling me, Yukimura-san!" Yurina smiled and left. When she was almost reached her class room, there's two of her fiends that stopped her. They were Kyoko and Ayano, who believes that Yurina is in love with Yoshimori.

"Oi, Yuri! How is it?" Kyoko started. "Wha? What do you meant, Kyoko-chan?" "Don't play dumb Yuri! We know that you went to the senior high division to ask about Sumimura!" Said Ayano. "What! No! Well, yes but...!" She tried to explain but failed. Meanwhile, There was Tabata and Ichigaya who saw the girls talking. "I guess Yoshimori is sick?" "Yeah. Even thought he always sleep in class, it seems everybody thinks it's weird not having him around. Even our homeroom teacher thinks that." Ichigaya explained. "... Just where the heck is he?" Tabata asked to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school

There was Tokine who's on her way to go home. "..." _Yoshimori... I wonder how is he. Is he awake already? Or will he sleep fore... _"! What am I saying! Yoshimori will definetly be alright! I know he would..."

"_Soon, he's gonna be a man that you can count on." _

"_You love him, don't you? Yoshimori-kun I meant." _

"_Hey, how's that cute boyfriend of yours?"_

"_HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"_

"... Damn... What am I thinking? And why did I say that? Ofcourse he's not my boyfriend, but..." _It doesn't change the fact that I'm really in love with him... Shiori's right. She can read my mind so easily. I'm so stupid, always treating him like a child, thought he slowly becoming a man. _"... Yoshimori..."

"Tokine-oneechan!" "! Toshimori-kun!" She was shocked. She kept thinking to much again. "On your way home? How about you come to my place first to see Yoshi-nii?" He asked with a smile. Tokine really hasn't ready to see Yoshimori yet, but she couldn't say no. "If... That's ok...?" "Ofcourse! Let's go!" He said cheerfully, while Tokine just smiled seing him.

About 15 minutes later

"I'm home!" Said Toshimori while opening the door. "Ahh, Tadaima, Toshimori." Said Shuuji welcoming him. Then, he realizes there's Tokine behind his 3rd son. "Ohh, Tokine-chan! Come in! Come in!" Said Shuuji welcoming her with a cheerful tone. "Ahh, arigatou, Yoshimori's otou-san. Tokine slowly take of her shoes, then suddenly he saw a man who just came out of his room. "...! Masamori-san! When did you came back?" She asked cheerfully. "Ohh, Tokine-chan! It's been a long time. I''ve came back since 5 days ago!" He answered. "...!" _ 5 days ago? That's when Yoshimori got injured. … So he came back, just to see his little brother? Masamori-san..._

Tokine just stood there, yet suddenly she heard a voice calling her name. "Tokine! When did you come?" It was Shiori, asking her with a smile. " ! Shiori." _I forgot she lives here. _"Haha, bet you can't wait to see him, huh?" "Huh? Him? Who?" Tokine's just confused, until she saw a figure of a junior high boy who come down stairs. He's still wearing his pyjamas, but the buttons of his shirt was opened. Because of that, we could see his bandages still covering with little blood. There was Gen beside him who's holding his arm so that Yoshimori wouldn't fall. It was Masamori's order to help him thought.

Tokine's eyes widden. Tears are beginning to fall slowly from her eyes. "Yoshimori, be careful okay. Just 1 step at a time!" Shuuji said while sweating and worrying that he might fall. "It's okay otou-san. Shishio's holding me. Haha" Yoshimori said while laughing. Finally, he reached the bottom of the stairs. There, he could see Tokine. "Oh, Tokine. How ar...!" Yoshimori's words was stopped because Tokine suddenly hugged him. But she didn't hug him too hard because she knew Yoshimori hasn't healed.

There, everyone could only see them with a surprised look. "... To, Tokine...? Hey, umm... Everybody's watch..." Again, his words was stopped. "I, I was so worried...* sob * I was so... * sob * worried about you...! Yoshimori!" "A, ah.." He was shocked and could only let her stay in that position. He has realized no that he has hurt her so much. All he can do is hug her back a little, and wait til she stopped crying.

To be continued.

Alright guys, that's the end of chapter 6!

Next up is the 7th chapter!


	7. Confession

Alright, it's time for the 7th chapter! Enjoy!^^

Disclaimer : I do not own Kekkaishi. It only belongs to the great Yellow Tanabe.

Chapter 7

3 days later.

"Haahh, I think it's time to start making dessert again! Oh yeaaahhh! Now, what should I make?" Yoshimori hasn't completely healed yet. For the last 2 days, he has been getting anemia(blood deficiency), but now, he can make cake and go to his Kekkaishi job again. "..." _I've made Tokine sad and hurt. I guess i'll make it for her then._ "Alright!" He was about to make the delicious cake, but suddenly, "TING TONG!" * bell ring * "Ng? Who is that!" "Yoshimori, can I come in?" "To, Tokine! Sure!" He said while panicking a little.

Then, he opened the door, letting Tokine in. "Hi... There..." He said. "Hi. Where's Masamori-san?" She asked. _Damn... Did she come here just for him?_ "Not here! He's gone back to Urakai!" He said with an angry tone while Tokine watch him. "... Then, can I ask you a favor?" She said while smiling. "Eh...?" And Yoshimori's just confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eh? You want to try making dessert?" "Just this once. You see, umm... My mother's birthday is coming up, so could you teach me...?" Tokine begged. "Ah, uhh, sure! Leave it to me!" "... Good." Tokine just smile seing his enjoyed state. _I'm really glad. He's back to himself again... _Then, they make the cake for 2 hours. Tokine made strawberry shortcake, while Yoshimori made chocolate cake. "It's done!" They were completely overjoyed. "Thanks a lot, Yoshimori." "Haha, you're welcome!" he said while laughing. "I think it's time to clean up!" Then, they started.

Tokine just dusting the table to make it clean, while Yoshimori pick up the leftovers or the garbages. Tokine then stopped doing her job and just look at Yoshimori. "... Yoshimori?" "Yeah?" Answering whle still soing his job. "... I'm so sorry..." "Eh?" With just 1 sentence, she made him stop. "Tokine?" Yoshimori's confused. "... It's just that, back then, before you gut injured I said bad things to you... I'm really sorry..." Tokine said with a guilt face. "Ahh..." _"Don't you come near me again!" _"B, but I also said bad things to you, right? I meant...!" "I know, but I was the one who started our fight." Hearing that, Yoshimori could only see her sorrowful face.

"... Tokine..." "But..." "Eh?" "You're really a nice guy, Yoshimori." Is what she said, and that makes him even more Confused. "Even thought I made you mad, you still save me from that Ayakashi and injured yourself... You really are..." Her words was stopped. "I'm not nice...!" "Eh?" "It's just that... When I saw you, almost got attacked by that Ayakashi, I felt like my heart was stabbed. I couldn't think and just pushed you so you don't get hurt, that's all! I... I... Because Tokine, I love...!" "...!"

It's was almost, almost going to be a confession! But... "Yoshimori-kuuuunn!" "!" There, they heard Shiori's voice and saw her opening the door. "Ahh..." Silence. "Did I... Interupt something...? Haha..." Shiori said with a little guilty laugh. It was her first mistake. "It's... Nothing... Well then, I'll bring this cake to my mother. Thanks a lot, Yoshimori." She said with a smile, then she opened the door and went home while Yoshimori just petrify. Shiori's just looking at him, then... "... I did interupt something did I...?" "SHIORI-SAN!" "S, sorry, Yoshimori-kun...!" Is what she said, but it doesn't change the fact that she ruins Yoshimori's 'almost' confession.

Meanwhile,

"Ahh, Tokine, you're home." Said her grandmother, Tokiko. "What's with the cake? This month, none of us 3(Tokiko, Shizue and Tokine) is having a birthday party." "Ah, I, I know... It's for someone. I'll put it in the fridge then go to my room. Please tell mom not to eat it...!" Then, Tokine went to her room, but "Wait a minute, Tokine." "Wh, what is it, baa-chan...?" She asked curiously. "... Your face... It's red..." "! I, it's nothing! I'll be in my room!" She said nerveously. After a moment, "... What has that Sumimura boy done to her now?" She asked to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

22.40 P.M.

There was Yoshimori who's runningt towards Karasumori while thinking. "... What Shiori said..."

**Flashback**

"Gomenne, Yoshimori-kun. I didn't meant to... haha" She said. "Huh... I'ts alright... It kinda happened own it's own anyway. I didn't ment to confess to her..." He said with a sad face. "... Then, why don't you confess to her tonight?" She offered. "What! No! Why would I!" He was shocked but manage to complaint. "I'm just offering you a suggestion. Well, I'll be heading to Karasumori now. See you there!" Shiori said goodbye. "..." Confession... Huh...?

**End of Flashback **

Then, a sudden voice startled him "Oi, Yoshimori. Are you alright to be going out now?" It was Madarao. "Shut it! I'm perfectly fine!" "Really?" He tried to convinced "Really! And will you cut it out with so much asking? I'm not a kid anymore...!" Is what he said. "...! Yoshimori" Madarao just see him running. He followed him while thinking. "..." This kid... He's turning into a man that fast, huh? I can't believe he's the same kid who used to cry over nothing. … That crybaby... Has turned into a man... Madarao thought while smiling.

22.55 P.M.

Yoshimori has arrived on Karasumori. "Oi, Yoshimori. I think we arrived to quickly. That Yukimura girls hasn't come I think." "But Shishio has, right?" "Eh?" Then, Yoshimori walk to the sid of Karasumori that have lot of trees. He's searching for Gen. Then, he found him. Found him "Oii! Shishio!" He shouted "...!" Sumimura... "W, wait! Don't run away, okay! I just want to give you something. Here, catch!" "...!" Then, Gen catched it. "This is...? A small chocolate cake. "I know you don't like sweets, but it's the only thing I can come up with to say thankyou!" "Eh?" "Thanks a lot for helping me Shishio! You're really are a great friend!" He said while smiling.

"...!" Friend...? That one word made Gen really happy inside, thought he doesn't even realized it. "Well, see ya!" Yoshimori said goodbye. For a while, Gen was still in shock and keep thinking about Yoshimori's words. After that, he opened the cake and eat it. Af ter he took a bite "... It's not to sweet." That guy... "... Yoshi... Mori..." He whispered. "Wow, you finally called him by his first name!" A sudden voice said. It was Shiori's voice. She's standing on a branch much higher than the branch Gen is sitting on. "...! You really like to sneak up on people, huh?" "No... I just like to eavesdroop. Haha kidding!" She laugh, while Gen's just having a red face. "..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hoi! Josso! Ketsu! Metsu!" Yoshimori shouted. "Great!" "Matte, Yoshimori, look behind you!" Madarao shouted. "Woaaahh!" Yoshimori was about to get hit by a round ball shaped Ayakashi. Good thing there's Tokine to save him. "Ketsu! Metsu!" And after that, she Tenketsu it. "...! Wow, thanks a lot, Tokine!" "Ba~ka! You should watch over your back!" Tokine said. "Nani!" "! Yoshimori!" She then sensed an Ayakashi, and it's big. "Right!"

They ran towards the school field. Then they saw a gian't Ayakashi. It was similar to the one who almost kill Yoshimori. "...! That Ayakashi!" "Humph, boy, I bet you're the Kekkaishi who killed my brother!" Said the Ayakashi. "And so what!" Yoshimori said challenging him. "Yoshimori!" Tokine shouted in complaint like telling him to watch his mouth.

"What! The one he wants is me!" "Matte, we'll do it together!" She suggest. "E, eh...?" Together she said? "But, Tokine...!" "Listen, you still hasn't healed yet, and beside. If we work together, we'll won more quickly" She explained. "...!" Tokine.

Meanwhile,

"Cih...!" Gen was about to slashed that Ayakashi. But he was stopped by, "Matte, Gen!" "...! Shiori?" "This is they're fight. Let them be for now. She said while looking at him with a smile. "..." What she thinking?

"... You're right Tokine. If we do it together then..." "Right. Nothing will beat us!" "What are you guys chit-chatting for!" Then, the Ayakashi prepared to attack. Sadly for him, "Ketsu!" Tokine has made sharp Kekkais to stabbed him. "What!" "Now! Yoshimori!" "Ahh! Ketsu!" He made a large Kekkai. Larger than the one he used kill the Ayakashi's brother. "METSU!" After the Kekkai had been destroyed, both of them Tenketsu it. They won. They have done it together! "Alright! We did it!" Yoshimori's overjoyed whileTokine just smile. Meanwhile, "See? I told you they can do it." Said Shiori. "... You have faith... In them..." "So do you, Gen..." Hearing that, Gen just drapped in silence with a little red face, yet His face was unseen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoshimori and Tokine are sitting on the roof together, while Madarao and Hakubi is searching for Ayakashi's carcass to eat. "Eeh? The cake you made back then was for me?" Yoshimori asked in shocked. "Yeah. Sorry for lying to you. My mom's birthday is next month." She said. "I see... But why? You usually don't make cake." "It's to say sorry for getting mad at you and to say thanks for saving me." Sha said while smiling. "..." _Tokine... _"Well actually Tokine, the cake I made back then was for you too. To say sorry for making you worry." He said. "... Yoshimori..." Silence grew between them.

After that, Yoshimori took a bite and, "Wow! It's great! It tasted delicious!" He overjoyed. "R, really? You're serious?" Tokine tried to convince. "Yeah! When I fist try making them, it wasn't this good!" "Wow, thankgodness. I'm so happy! ….. You know? All this time when you made cake for me and I tried it but i've always said that you better off training than making desserts," "Yeah?" "I've always love it. It's always tasted delicious, Yoshimori." She complement while smiling. "... Re, really...?" _That's news for me. I thought she always hated it. _

"Oh, and Yoshimori?" "Yeah...?" "... Thankyou... So much..." She sad with an angelic smile. Yoshimori just look at her. Not noticing he's smiling himself he said 3 words to her. "Eh? What did you say, Yoshimori?" Tokine shocked a little.

"I Love You..." Is what he said.

Tokine's eyes widden. And this time, she was really shocked, let alone having a really red face. "Eh? What... Did I just...!" It seems that Yoshimori himself was shocked like he didn't say it on purpose. But still, he had finally said it, those 3 words to Tokine, the girl he loves the most that he wanted to see as a man.

To be continued.

Ok guys! That's the end of the 7th chapter!

The next one is the last! Please, enjoy!^^


	8. We'll be Together Forever

Aright! This is the last and final chapter!

Everyone, pease enjoy!^^

Disclaimer : I do not own Kekkaishi. It only belongs to the great Yellow Tanabe.

Chapter 8 – Last chapter

"I Love You"

"Yoshimori..." Tokine said his name with having a red face. "W, wh, wha, what I meant is..! I, I mean, I love your cake! Yeah, th, that's right!" He tried to lie, but we all know, nobody can lie to Tokine. "liar! Yo think you can lie to me!" Tokine shouted. "N, no I don't, but...!" "Say it to me! Say it one more time to me Yoshimori Sumimura! Tell me how you feel about me!" Tokine shouted with embarassement. But she couldn't careless. _H, how I feel...? Over these years I..._ "...!" Then, Yoshimori suddenly stood up and "Fine! Listen carefully! I'm gonna say this once!" The boy shouted. "...!"

He took a deep breath. Then, "Tokine Yukimura! I Love You!" He finally said it. "Yoshi... Mori..." Tokine's eyes widden. "For the past 7 years or more, I've been in love with you! I have always tried to make cake just for you, hoping you like it. And I always wanted you to see me as a man, also I wanted to protect you because I LOVE YOU!" He shouted. Then, silence grew between them. Yoshimori could only pant.

Meanwhile, "... Wow... Isn't that a wild confession" Said Shiori who's looking and eavesdrooping with Gen on a tree behind the roof. Even if they're not eavesdrooping, anybody could hear because Yoshimori's voice is too loud. "No kidding..." Said Gen who agreed.

After a minute or so, " * pant * *pant * Well...? * pant* " Yoshimori asked. Then suddenly, his eyes widden because Tokine suddenly hugged him. "To, To, To, Tokine!" His face turned really red while trying to keep his balance so the 2 of them won't fall. "Thankyou..." She said while hugging him. "Eh...?" "Thankyou, Yoshimori... I love you too..." She said. "! W, what?" Yoshimori said disbelievingly. "Since the day Shiori came and you've been with her, there's a strange feeling in my heart, and it was jealousy. From that day on, I've been in love with you. No! I should've fall in love with you months or years before, but it seems I've always treated you as a child, and that makes me unawared of your feelings." She explained.

_Tokine... So, all this time, she's...?_ "... Tokine" Yoshimori broke the hug. Then, the both see each other's face, each other's eyes. It was silent. Both of them were drapped in that silence. For a moment then, Yoshimori tiptoed to reach Tokine's face(Because he's still smaller than her), and they're lips met. It was a light kiss for just a moment. Yoshimori then broke the kiss looking the girl she loves the most, while Tokine, looking at the kid, no, the man now she loves.

After a while, they're lips met again. This time the kiss was longer. While kissing, the two of them hugged each other. It's like time had stopped for them...

"Finally, they confessed to each other." Said Shiori who's looking at Yoshimori and Tokine. "Can't believe they tokk a long time. Gen said. "Oh? So, you notice too, huh Gen?" "Ahh..." He answered. "It's nice for Yoshimori, to have a good friend like you." She said with an angelic smile. Gen who saw that turned red and throwed his face. * Deg * * Deg * * Deg * _Wh, what's wrong with me? Whenever I see that face, I...! _Gen thought in his mind, while Shiori just look at him. "What's wrong Gen? "...! It's nothing, don't come closer!" He shouted. "Shh, Gen, Shhh! The might find out that we...!" She was stopped by a sudden voice.

"Who might find out that you what, Shiori-san?" It was Yoshimori's voice. Beside him, was Tokine. "Ahahaha... Hi there, Yoshimori." She said while laughing. "Don't act like you just got here or something! How could you eavesdropped on me! And you, Shishio! I didn't know you're like that!" He complaint. "What!" _Because he couldn't mess with Shiori, he now accuses me! _"Why me! I'm just accompanying her!" He said while pointing at Shiori. "Why, huh! Do you like Shiori-san! Well I won't hand her to you!" "What did you say! I don't like her, and besides, you already have Yukimura!"

"What did you say! You wanna fight!" Said Yoshimori challenging him. "If that's what you want!" Said Gen. "Fine then! Let's go, Shishio!" "Bring it on, Sumimura!" "HEYAH!"

"Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!" Yoshimori shouted and shouted. "Slow poke!" Shishio's prepared to attacked him, but Yoshimori avoided him, making Shishio slashed the ground. Meanwhile, "Those stupid guys. Who'd they think is gonna clean up this place?" Complaint Shiori. "... Ano, Shiori?" Tokine started. "Ng? What is it, Tokine? "... Arigatou for your help." Hearing that made Shiori a little shocked, but then she smiled. "You're welcome, but not so formal okay? Now, can you stop them?" Shiori asked. "Sure. Ketsu!" As she said, two boxes of Kekkai's hit Yoshimori's and Shishio's face.

"Ouch! That hurt's Tokine!" Said Yoshimori complaint. "If I don't do that, the whole school will be destroyed! Now, clean up this mess!" "Ugghh... Fine...!" _If it's about job, she'll come back to the way she was before! Huh... "_... Ne, Yoshimori?" "Nani?" He asked while taking out his Shikigami. Then, Tokine's lips reached his cheek, making him blushed. "T, Tokine!" "Come on, I'll help you. And, if you're finished, maybe you could get me kissing you again?" She smiled like teasing. "U, uhh... Right!" Yoshimori smiled. They're last job of the night is to clean up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning

"I'm off!" Yoshimori said goodbye. After a while, "Wow, Yoshimori is surprisingly cheerful today. He used to always sleepy in the morning." Said Shuuji. "Huh! It's because he's not dating that Yukimura girl!" Complaint Shigemori. "Haha, don't get to work up about it, he'll be just fine right? If they're together, then... Everything will surely alright." "Humph!"

A few minutes later, "Ah! Oii! Tokine!" Yoshimori shouted after seing Tokine. "...! Yoshimori! Good morning!" She said. "Ahh, morning!" "Where's Shiori-san?" She asked. "Dunno. She's already head I think." "Ohh..."

On the way to school, there seems to be a few of Karasumori student's that also on the way to school. "Ng? Is that Madoka?" Tokine asked. "Your friend? Oh, she's holding someone's hand? Her boyfriend then." Yoshimor said. "..." They were silence. Then, "...! Tokine?" He got shocked because Tokine suddenly holds his hand. "... It's ok, right? Since we're a couple aswel?" She sai while blushing. "...!" _It's the first time I saw that expression of Tokine... _"You're right." Yoshimori smiled, then holds her hand to. At school, everybody saw them together. It's quite unbelieveable because almost the whole senior high division knows about Shiori and Yoshimori being fiancee's.

On the roof

"... You ok with that?" Asked Gen to Shiori. "Hmm? I'm fine. They're a good match anyway. And from today onwards, I hope they can overcome anything together. "... You're to nice, you know." he said. "Haha, you too!" Shiori said while smiling.

Lunch break, on the roof. (Shiori is at the cafeteria, weirdly, being accompany by Gen)

"... You know, Yoshimori. The desserts at the cafeteria aren't so good." Tokine said. "Really? Then I'll make you some for tonight and tomorrow, okay?" Yoshimori suggest. "... How about you make not just for tomorrow, but forever?" Tokine said smiling. Yoshimori was shocked for a little and he blushed at the same time, but then he quickly recovered. Being drapped by silence make them feel uneasy. After a few minutes, they're lips touched again just like last night. But this time, the spectators were many.

Tabata, Ichigaya, Yurina, Kyoko, Ayano, Kirara, Madoka, and almost all of the students were surprised by they're kiss. They had the chance to watch it because they were curious and wanting to follow the couple. Yoshimori and Tokine knew but still, they couldn't careless. The just stay in that position wanting time to stop.

But now, they shouldn't be to worried, because even in day time, now they can talk freely. "Tokine, we'll be together forever..." "Yeah..." _We'll be together forever..._

**The End**

And that was it, minna-san! Arigatou for everything, and so sorry if there were any words mistaken through all the chapters.

Hope you guys enjoyed it all! Please review!

Thank a lot guys. Please wait for my next story!^^

See you soon !


End file.
